Recurring Nightmare
by Arldetta
Summary: Qui-gon and Obi-wan experience something odd while on a routine mission. This was a quick little story Idea I had and I'ld really like suggestions, so PLEASE R&R!!! *1 Post story*


Recurring Nightmare  
  
The ship eased itself out of Hyperspace, and a planet came into view. Obi- wan looked out the viewport to the green and blue planet below. He and Qui- gon had been on a number of dangerous missions together recently, this mission was guaranteed to be easy. Every year a Jedi is sent to the Planet Lan'li'arch as a Peace Officer. All the Jedi had to do was show himself now and then and oversee the customary elections. Originally, the planet had a Monarchy, however about 10 years prior the last remaining heir disappeared before coronation and was never seen again. Many speculated that he did not want it, others believed that someone or group had gotten rid of the Prince to end the Monarchy's reign. Since no one could legitimately claim the throne, the Council Cabinet was appointed to rule the planet. Elections were held yearly so that there was a constant change in leadership. The Jedi were merely there for support. An easy mission. One could almost consider it a vacation compared to the troubled and often volatile missions usual for the Jedi. Even still, a single Jedi Master was often selected for this particular event. It was rather unusual for a Master-Padawan team to be sent. The Jedi Council thought this would be a good reprieve for the two since their last three missions had almost cost both of them their lives.  
  
Obi-wan could sense his Master coming up quietly behind him. "This should be a nice calm mission for us, Obi-wan." Qui-gon laid his hand on the boy's shoulder and peered out the window.  
  
"I hope so, Master. We really could use a break." Obi-wan replied softly. His eyes never left the planet. Something deep inside of him told him that this was not an easy mission.  
  
Qui-gon noticed the restless feeling deep inside the 16-year-old boy next to him. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine," he tried to reassure.  
  
"Everything will be fine," the Padawan repeated distantly. Slowly, he pulled his eyes away from the growing ball in front of him and managed a meager smile toward his Master.  
  
"Come, let's get ready," his Master smiled back.  
  
****  
  
D'antera was a tall gentle woman. She was the Ambassador Liaison for the Council Cabinet. She had offered to take in the Jedi for the length of their stay. She lived in a house on a farm away from the city. A forest skirted the edges of her land. The Jedi were actually early, the elections were not to be held until the end of the following week. From what she had been told the Jedi that were coming apparently needed some time off. She hoped that her home would suit them. She had some beasts of burden if a ride fancied them. When they arrived she greeted them with a smile, "Welcome to Lan'li'arch, Gentlemen. My name is D'antera L'orran. I will escort you to my home."  
  
"Thank you D'antera, I am Qui-gon Jinn and this is my Apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi. We will be delighted to stay with you," Qui-gon responded. Obi- wan had nodded his greeting to the woman in front of them but said nothing.  
  
They all boarded a shuttle and headed out of the city. Obi-wan watched the scenery change with little interest. He could not shake the feeling that something waited for him on this planet and he couldn't tell what it was. The shuttle pulled up to a gate and stopped. D'antera opened the door, "We have to exit here and walk to the house. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Qui-gon replied as he began to gather his things and motioned for Obi-wan to do the same. He complied and they found themselves walking up a dirt road surrounded by trees. Obi-wan could see the house ahead. The house was quite large, at least two stories. It appeared from the out side that the house contained about twenty rooms. Columns towered next to the door and a porch stretched across it's front.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a soft cry, even though it sounded like someone was in pain he didn't want to go any further, and stopped for a moment. "Who's in the house?"  
  
D'antera was startled, this was the first time she had heard the child speak. "No one. I live here alone. Why do you ask?"  
  
Obi-wan started walking again but said nothing. Qui-gon looked at the boy and held back as D'antera moved ahead. She had dismissed his question when he did not respond. "Obi-wan, what's wrong?" Qui-gon's voice was stern but concerned at the same time. His apprentice was acting very strangely and he didn't know why. He could not sense any danger through the Force and had no suspicion as to what his Padawan was thinking.  
  
Obi-wan didn't answer as he heard the cry again. He continued up the road to the house. "Nothing." He finally whispered. He didn't know why he felt he should keep what he heard from his Master, but something told him that his Master would not believe him.  
  
Upon reaching the door, D'antera opened it widely and announced, "Welcome to my home. I have many guest rooms and you can pick any one you like." She guided them upstairs.  
  
Qui-gon went up the stairs and found the first bedroom quite suitable. Obi- wan had gone on to the next room and D'antera went down to prepare dinner. Once Qui-gon had finished settling in he headed back downstairs. He noticed Obi-wan come out of a room a few doors down the hall still holding his bag.  
  
Obi-wan moved down to the last room on the left and stood in front of it. He hesitated a moment and then slowly reached for the handle. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside. This room was smaller than the others but still reasonable. The room was the back corner of the house. A bed lay in the corner near the door. One set of windows looked out over the back of the house and began at the foot of the bed. The other set of windows looked out to the forest on the side of the house in the other wall. As he walked in Obi-wan closed his eyes. The room felt familiar but it didn't feel like it was familiar to him. He stopped in the middle of the room and opened his eyes. At his feet sat a boy about his age, staring out the windows. Obi-wan placed his bag on the floor and knelt down beside the figure. The strange boy never turned as Obi-wan came up behind him, his knees brought up and arms wrapped around them. Obi-wan assumed the same posture and began looking out the windows as well.  
  
Qui-gon had walked slowly down the hall after his Padawan. He reached the door that Obi-wan had entered, and found it ajar. Gently, he pushed the door all the way open. He found his apprentice sitting in the middle of the room looking out the windows. The sensations he was receiving from the youth were strange to him. There was an odd distance between them in the Force, like years had passed in moments. "Obi-wan? Is something wrong?"  
  
Obi-wan started as the familiar voice of his Master broke through the silence that surrounded him. The boy in front of Obi-wan didn't seem to notice the intrusion. He turned to face the older Jedi, "No, Master."  
  
Qui-gon had not meant to startle the boy but had never thought about it before since they always knew where the other was. He knew the boy was distracted but still could not figure out why? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. Is this the room you will be staying in?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Then I'll leave you to unpack. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Qui- gon began to leave the room.  
  
"Alright, Master," Obi-wan replied blankly and turned back to the boy in front of him. The pair drifted back off into silence.  
  
Qui-gon glanced back at the young man and closed the door. *If something is bothering him, he will tell me, I have to trust that. Maybe he's still wrapped up in the past few missions. They were hard and troubled. He's just tired. He'll be ok.* Qui-gon tried to convince himself of that. He continued downstairs to find D'antera. He decided to find out about the elections.  
  
He found her in the kitchen like he thought he would. She was preparing dinner, pulling spices from her cupboards and vegetation from a refrigeration unit. She smiled at Qui-gon as he came in. "I hope you found some rooms you like. I have no other guests coming for some time so you two will have the run of the house. Where is your friend?"  
  
"He is in his room. I thought he needed some time alone. I'm sorry for his behavior earlier."  
  
"No need. He's just a boy. Sometimes they are a little strange," she paused and thought for a moment. Then continued, "You know, somehow, he seems very familiar to me, but I can't seem to place his face. Has he been here before?"  
  
"No, neither of us have. This is our first time on Lan'li'arch," he stated.  
  
She continued to busy herself with her work. "Well, dinner should be done in a few hours. Would you like to do anything while you wait?"  
  
"I would like to hear about the elections and the feelings of the public, and if you don't mind, I'll help you." He smiled warmly at her. She smiled back and nodded. They continued to discuss the coming vote for hours until the meal was done.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan sat in his room staring, never moving. As the sun drifted slowly out of the sky and night fell, he felt a terror creep over him. In front of him, the unusual boy's body seemed to stiffen gradually. Obi-wan thought he could hear footsteps coming down the hall. He found that he was trembling slightly and silently prayed they would not come to find him. He knew they would, they were only there because of him. The steps stopped in front of his door and as it opened he jumped up in anticipation. Starting backwards, Obi-wan suddenly felt himself walk into a cold mist and realized he had walked into the boy. For a moment he seemed transported through time, when, he did not know. The door opened and a tall older man came in. His face full of anger and his fists clenched. Obi-wan backed into the wall. The menacing man came right for him. Obi-wan braced himself for the coming storm and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat as he was ripped back into his world. "Obi-wan? Obi-wan? Are you ok? Dinner's ready." Qui-gon's voice came through the door.  
  
Qui-gon was really beginning to worry. His apprentice had not answered his mental call. In fact, when he had tried to contact the youth he could not feel him at all. He did feel his presence but his mind was blocked off to him. He went to fetch the boy himself. As he approached the door, he still could not find Obi-wan in his mind and it frightened him.  
  
Obi-wan opened his eyes abruptly and cursed himself for not hearing his Master's call earlier. He headed for the door and opened it promptly. "I- I'm sorry, Master. I was asleep." Obi-wan averted his eyes. He had lied but he didn't know how to explain what was happening to him so avoided the problem.  
  
Qui-gon regarded him for a moment. He could tell the boy was lying. Sleep could not cut him off the way they were and there was something else that continued to elude him. *Trust the boy, you must have faith that he will come to you.* He smiled gently, "That's ok, Padawan. Let's go eat."  
  
The meal smelt wonderful, however Obi-wan was not hungry. He was not anything at the moment, just simply being. His utensil moved things around on his plate but could not bring himself to eat any of it. Qui-gon and D'antera continued to discuss their mission. Qui-gon was not fooled, he knew the boy had not taken a single bite, but did not want to embarrass him.  
  
"How long have you lived here D'antera?" Obi-wan had asked softly during a break in the conversation.  
  
"All my life, but if you mean the house, about three cycles now." She smiled at the boy who still had not looked up from his plate.  
  
"Do you know who lived here prior to you?"  
  
Encouraged by the young man's interest she began, "Not really, I bought it from an Auction of Abandon Properties. It was a steal really. But from what I could gather, this house belonged to one of the servants of the K'ontii's, the royal family. However, he apparently died shortly after the Prince had vanished, probably due to heartbreak and nothing to do. I believe he had served the family for decades. I can't remember the name, ugh, I'm so horrible with names and faces. I could try and find my records for you if would you like."  
  
"If you don't mind, please."  
  
"No problem, I will have to go to my office in the city to get them, but I will have them tomorrow night." D'antera was pleased with the boy's interest. She loved her house and was always glad to talk about it.  
  
Qui-gon was pleased too, the boy had finally taken some interest in his surroundings, albeit as small as the interest appeared.  
  
Obi-wan was simply satisfied knowing that some answers might be coming to help him figure out what was happening. He laid down his eating utensil and asked to be excused. D'antera granted without thinking. Qui-gon's followed more reluctantly. Their host didn't seem to mind or notice that the boy had not eaten a thing. The young Jedi departed quickly and headed back to his room. At first, he was eager to get back there yet as he got closer his steps slowed. He stood in front of the door for about ten minutes before gathering enough courage to enter. As he walked in he faltered and started to fall toward the bed. He caught himself, but closed his eyes in a wince of stupidity rather than pain. Suddenly, fear, anger and pain flooded into him overpowering his senses. For that moment, he was in hell as he was thrust into the room, bound and covered, then locked inside. He opened his eyes and broke free of the vision. He was alone in the room and although he was tired could not force himself onto the bed or sleep. Instead, he resumed his position in the center of the room and waited for morning.  
  
********  
  
Qui-gon woke the next morning refreshed. He had not slept so well in such a long time. He found this place to be very peaceful and understood D'antera's happiness with it. Qui-gon readied himself for the day ahead. He thought that they could take a walk around the grounds in the colorful dawn. Maybe that would help his troubled Padawan, at least he hoped it would.  
  
He made his way to his charge's room and opened it carefully. Every once and awhile, he enjoyed watching the young man sleep. The years seemed to pass by so quickly and the boy was growing up. It was moments like those that Qui-gon found himself relishing more and more. To his dismay, the bed was empty, the boy must already be awake. He opened the door wider and found the young Jedi sitting as he had the day before. Glancing back at the bed, Qui-gon realized that the boy had not woken early rather had not gone to bed at all. Quietly, he made his way behind Obi-wan and crouched next to him. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and was about to speak, when Obi-wan jerked himself away from Qui-gon's touch and let out a soft whimper. Taken aback by his apprentice's reaction, Qui-gon fell to the floor.  
  
Obi-wan had not sensed anyone come in and the unexpected touch terrified him. Torn from his trance, Obi-wan turned to find his Master stunned on the floor behind him. He quickly made his way toward the older Jedi and apologized, reaching out for him but reluctant to touch him. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry. I didn't.."  
  
Qui-gon reached for his apprentice's hand, once caught, he pulled the youth to him. "It's ok, I'm the one who is sorry. I should not have crept up on you like that. I did not intend to startle you." He put it gently, but the sudden surge of terror was not mistakable. "I came to take you for a walk, D'antera will be leaving soon and I wanted to spend time with you."  
  
Qui-gon ran his hand over the boy's head as he held him close. "I would like that, Master," Obi-wan replied quietly. The two remained for a while longer, before getting up. Together they silently made their way outside unsure of what to say about what was happening. The colorful morning faded into a bright sunny afternoon and with it the somber mood between them lightened. They took in the blooming flowers and trees and watched the beasts of burden play in their corrals. They found shelter under a tree as the sun peaked the sky. As they headed back to the house, they walked between the corral fence and the forest. Qui-gon noticed what might have been a path into the woods, "Shall we venture into the forest, it looks like there is an old path over there."  
  
Obi-wan had stopped walking at the question, and he changed, quietly he replied, "No, Master. Please. I don't want to go in there. Not yet. It's not time yet. I still have things to do. Please don't make me go in there."  
  
The gentle pleading in the voice made Qui-gon stop and study the youth. The frightened boy was back, and something else was there too. Something strange in his apprentice's features that Qui-gon could not recognize. "Alright, Obi-wan. We'll keep going. D'antera should be back soon and we should be there to greet her."  
  
They walked on again in silence. They reached the house and waited for D'antera to return. It wasn't long before she arrived. She made her way to the room Obi-wan had chosen and knocked on his door. He didn't answer but Qui-gon had told her he was up there. Slowly, she opened the door to find the young man sitting in the middle of the room, deep in thought. "Obi-wan, am I disturbing you?"  
  
Ever so slightly, Obi-wan turned to her and shook his head. D'antera was taken aback, for an instant the youth looked different but then his gentle features returned. "I wanted to let you know that I couldn't find my records this morning, but I have my assistant, F'erant, searching still. Hopefully, he'll bring them by tomorrow morning. I'm sorry." She noted the small frown that crossed his face as he turned back to the windows. Carefully, she closed the door and went back downstairs to prepare dinner.  
  
Qui-gon met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Have you seen Obi-wan?"  
  
"Yes, He seemed sad that I didn't have the information for him. His face, I could swear I have seen it before, it's really starting to bother me. Hopefully, I'll figure it out soon. F'erant, my assistant should be bringing the information tomorrow." She looked thoughtfully at Qui-gon for a moment and noticed the concern in his features. "Your friend isn't usually like this, is he?"  
  
Qui-gon shook his head, "No, he's usually into everything. I'm concerned in his desire for solitude."  
  
"Try not to worry. Boys sometimes need time to open up. I'm sure he'll tell you what's wrong soon." D'antera moved off towards the kitchen. Qui- gon was thankful for her words but his heart was still troubled. He followed her as she made her way through the house.  
  
"How do you know so much about boys?"  
  
"I had a little brother once. He died in an accident about 5 cycles ago. Sometimes I miss having him around. He would have loved this place." Her voice was soft as she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Could it be that Obi-wan reminds you of him?" Trying to connect her feelings for Obi-wan with her thoughts of his being familiar to her.  
  
"No, my brother had dark hair and a thin face. No, he reminds me of someone else. Oh, it's so annoying not to be able to put my finger on it."  
  
Qui-gon helped her again with dinner to keep his mind off of Obi-wan.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan remained vigilant in his room. He was tired but he did not want to sleep. He was even afraid to enter a meditative state to relax his body. Every once and a while he could hear footsteps beyond the door and his body would stiffen in apprehension. Dusk fell and night came again. The footsteps became more frequent. Finally, they stopped in front of his door and the fear rose in him. The door opened and again the older man came in. Obi-wan jumped up to back away from him. He found himself back against the wall. The man came at him and Obi-wan closed his eyes bracing himself. Suddenly, it felt like a brick of ice slammed into the side of his face. Then another came back at him from the other side. He opened his eyes and could see the face of the man up close to his. He was screaming at Obi-wan but he couldn't hear him. Obi-wan thought it better to close his eyes again to pretend this person was gone. A knock pounded on the door and Obi- wan re-opened his eyes. The man was gone and he felt his Master's presence beyond the door. His cheeks hurt as he made his way to the door and opened it. Qui-gon marched in. "Obi-wan, what's wrong? Why did you lock the door?"  
  
Confused, Obi-wan replied, "But I didn't lock the door."  
  
"I couldn't get the latch open, did it lock itself?" His tone was sharper than he intended.  
  
"I-I don't know, but I didn't do it." Obi-wan stumbled over his words, he was trying to figure out what transpired and didn't know what he should say except the truth.  
  
Qui-gon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's time for dinner. We'll talk about this later."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Master. I'm not feeling so well."  
  
Qui-gon looked at the boy for a moment and noticed the boy's cheeks were flushed. Maybe the boy wasn't feeling well, that might account for his quietness. His eyes showed compassion toward his apprentice and he nodded. "Maybe you should lie down."  
  
"No," Obi-wan said quickly. "I.I just need some time alone."  
  
Qui-gon simply nodded and left the room. Obi-wan stood wavering. He was getting so tired but he didn't want to sleep. He knew to sleep meant he would have to face the man, and he didn't want to do that. He took up his usual position and tried to wait for morning. As the night drew on, Obi- wan's eyes began to droop. And finally he drifted off into the nightmare. He was bound and wrapped in a blanket and thrown into the room. He managed to get himself free from his trappings and found himself locked in this room. He waited and waited for whoever brought him here. The day changed to night and finally a man came into the room. He knew this man, had known him all his life. What was going on? The man slapped him across the face and brought his hand back forcing his head back the other way. The man began to shout at him. "Where is it? Where did you hide it?" The man repeated the question and continued to punch him. Driving him to the floor, the man was relentless with his voice and fists. Finally, blackness swallowed him.  
  
******  
  
Qui-gon woke the next morning feeling a little uneasy. He could not sleep knowing his Padawan was not well. He got ready and headed to Obi-wan's room. He felt they needed to talk. He knocked and again there was no answer. Maybe the boy was sleeping. He opened the door and saw the bed was empty. Qui-gon tried to hide his disappointment. As he held the door open he found that his Padawan was lying on the ground in the middle of the room. The boy's back was to him and he went to the youth. As he approached he felt something was not right here. He touched Obi-wan's shoulder and gently pulled him back. The boy's face had some minor bruises and some dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Concern gripped Qui-gon's heart and he picked up the youth and put him on the bed. "Obi-wan? Obi- wan? What happened?" He gently touched the boy's face to wake him up.  
  
Obi-wan began to stir at Qui-gon's prodding. He moaned softly at the ache in his head. "Master," he whispered, and then a panic crept back in, "I don't know. I don't know." Obi-wan kept repeating but it was not in response to Qui-gon's question but the man in his dream's question.  
  
"It's ok, Obi-wan, it's ok. Everything will be all right. We'll figure this out. Don't worry." Qui-gon reassured. But Obi-wan was still caught in his dream. He started to struggle away from Qui-gon.  
  
The door opened suddenly and D'antera ran in. "Prince K'affer K'ontii!" She exclaimed.  
  
Obi-wan's eyes shot open and he looked at her. She explained, "That's who he looks like. F'erant brought me my paperwork early this morning. There is a picture in the file of a man by the name of G'ondir T'ahanii. He was a personal servant of the K'ontii family like I said. He is standing next to the Prince. The picture was taken shortly before the Prince disappeared. I've only seen a few pictures of the Prince in my youth but that was at least 7 or 8 cycles ago. That's why I couldn't place him earlier. I'm so relieved." She ended with a smile, which faded, as she noted Qui-gon's taut features. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Obi-wan has been attacked." Qui-gon stated.  
  
"What?! How can that be? Who would have done such a thing?" She was completely bewildered.  
  
"It's nothing, I must have done it to myself. I had a bad dream last night." Obi-wan's voice was clear. Qui-gon turned back to regard his Padawan. He had not expected Obi-wan to deny what had happened. Obi-wan forced himself to a sitting position. Obi-wan even managed to get fully upright even if he did waver a moment. "I just need some fresh air. It's ok Master. I'll be fine." Cutting off Qui-gon's protest, Obi-wan made his way past D'antera.  
  
Qui-gon started to follow when D'antera spoke, "I don't understand, what just happened?" He turned back toward the young woman.  
  
"Neither do I. Only Obi-wan knows that, and he's not ready to tell us." Qui-gon thought a moment. "You said you have the file, right?" She nodded. "Is the picture there too?"  
  
Again, D'antera nodded, "It's right here." She pulled a flimsy piece of paper out that had an image on one side. Qui-gon took it and noted the close resemblance the young Prince had to Obi-wan. It was remarkable, they could have been brothers. He studied the picture hoping to find a clue. He knew his charge was disturbed. It had something to do with the past, but not his past. Maybe there was a possibility that the boy had discovered something inadvertently. He gave the picture back to D'antera and went after Obi-wan.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan had made his way out to the corral in the morning sun. He held on to the fence hoping to drive away the fear and pain he felt. He looked up into the sky and saw one of the moons dimly shining. Distracted, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, he only felt the slash of a switch fall across his shoulders. "Where is it?" Came the question again. He didn't have to turn to know who was there. In his shock he could feel the icy cold hands grab his wrists. A rope bound his wrists together around the fence post. Once bound, the man began his relentless questioning again laying into the youth with all his might. Obi-wan's mind reeled at the onslaught. He could not tap into the Force to ease his suffering. It was like he had not been taught to reach it yet. Slowly, he sank to his knees under the constant lashing and drifted back into the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-gon knew he was only a few minutes behind the boy but he felt an urgency in finding him. He needed to know now what was going on. When he stepped out of the house, Obi-wan was no where to be seen. Qui-gon touched the Force to locate his distressed Padawan. He felt his presence further off yet not too far however he also felt a different distance between them. He made his way to the corral. As he drew closer he could feel Obi-wan's presence in the Force falter. It's not that he was dying but the connection was not as strong as he knew it could be. Qui-gon's pace quickened. He could see the corral fence up ahead, but could not see his apprentice. A few more steps and he noticed something on the ground. He knew that it was Obi-wan and broke into a full run. He found the boy wrapped around one of the fence posts. On the surface he could see nothing wrong, at first. As he pulled the boy away, he saw red marks around the boy's wrists as if he struggled to free himself from some bindings. Qui- gon quickly looked around and could see nothing resembling a rope. There couldn't have been enough time for someone to grab his Padawan, tie him and attack him, and still manage to get away without Qui-gon seeing them or without leaving some trace behind. He gathered the youth in his arms and carried him back to the house. He made his way inside and began putting the boy down in the foyer. When he pulled his hands away he spotted some blood on them. He rolled Obi-wan over and found some stripes of blood across his tunic. He pulled the boy's shirt up and discovered it to be covered with welts and cuts as if he had been whipped.  
  
D'antera was coming down the stairs when Qui-gon came in holding the young man. She also noticed the blood on his hands and quickly went to the kitchen to get some water and went to a closet to grab some material for bandages. She placed them on the floor and knelt down next to Qui-gon. She began to cleanse the wounds, "Did you see who did this?"  
  
Qui-gon shook his head. "No, I don't understand. There wasn't enough time for someone to do this and get away without my seeing. It's just not possible."  
  
After Obi-wan's wounds were dressed they moved him to his room. Qui-gon stayed to watch over his Padawan. He stood vigil over the closest thing he would have to a son. These recent events disturbed him terribly. Obi- wan's assailant was something he could not figure out and it bothered him more than he thought it should. Obi-wan was in a distraught slumber, Qui- gon could see the discomfort in the young face. Qui-gon stood by the foot of Obi-wan's bed and looked out the window. He heard Obi-wan moan softly and when he looked back at the boy he saw blood trickle out of his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan had been plunged into the nightmare again after he found his way through the darkness. The man was incessant and continued to beat his question into the boy's head. The fists were relentless and penetrating. Even in his dream he would fade into the darkness again and again in between the nightmare. He could taste blood in his mouth as he felt his lip split. Gradually his vision faded and he drifted even further into the night. Beyond his throbbing head, he could hear his name being called. He felt trembling hands grasping his shoulders. He recognized the strained voice of his Master through the fog. Slowly, he made his way out of the haze and back to the world where his concerned Master stood over him.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon had started shaking the boy to rouse him when he saw the blood. He realized that somehow sleeping was causing the boy's pain. He knew to save his Padawan he had to wake him up. Qui-gon felt relief wash over him when he saw Obi-wan's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Master?" Obi-wan's voice was soft and raspy. Obi-wan suddenly realized how thirsty he was. "Water please."  
  
"What ever you want, Padawan. Will you be ok for a moment? You must not fall asleep again, understand?" Qui-gon was unsure about leaving the young man alone but Obi-wan's nod and the understanding in his eyes gave Qui-gon the courage to leave. "I will be back in a moment."  
  
Once Qui-gon was gone, Obi-wan tried to sit up. His head swam and his body ached. He tried to accept the pain and send it out of him to the Force. He scooted himself to the end of the bed by the window. He wanted to look out. As his eyes drifted across the landscape he found his way back to the windowpane. He stopped looking out and realized he really had been meaning to look at the windowpane itself. Looking closer he could see that one of the moldings seemed a little off. He reached out to pull at a crack between the wall and molding with weak fingers. Dizziness overtook him and he grabbed at the bed to steady himself. Nausea followed and he felt his was about to pass out. Obi-wan closed his eyes and fought his body. He did not want to go back to the nightmare. Stubbornly, he refused to let the blackness take him.  
  
***  
  
Qui-gon hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. He fetched a glass of water and passed a counter where D'antera's file lay. The picture poked out tauntingly. Qui-gon stopped for a moment and retrieved the picture. He felt that this held the key to what was going on but he didn't know how. He stared at it for a moment. What was in this picture that he should see? The boy was obviously young to take on the immense responsibility of a planet. He was dressed in clothes suited to his stature. There was something there but he couldn't see what he needed just yet. Then he remembered Obi-wan had not seen the picture yet. He continued back to the room still holding the picture.  
  
***  
  
Obi-wan remained still on the bed. The lightheadedness tried to force him into the darkness. Qui-gon re-entered holding the glass and picture. He found his Padawan sitting on the bed with eyes clenched tight. "Obi-wan, I have your water."  
  
The boy reached out for it tentatively and gingerly took in little sips. "What's wrong, Obi-wan? Tell me please."  
  
Obi-wan knew his Master had a right to know, but he didn't know where to begin. He took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm not entirely sure, Master. I have been having a recurring nightmare. Only.." His voice trailed off.  
  
"A nightmare? I don't see how a nightmare could have caused this."  
  
"It isn't just a sleeping nightmare, I can have it while I'm awake."  
  
"Is it a vision? Of the future?"  
  
"No, Master, the past. Reliving itself over and over again." Obi-wan's voice began to tremble.  
  
Qui-gon brought up the picture. He asked, "Do you know who these people are?"  
  
Obi-wan's breath caught in his throat and he involuntarily tried to back away. His nod would have been mistakable to anyone except a Jedi. The older man in the picture was the abuser in his dreams. He pointed to him, "That's the man who's been attacking me."  
  
Qui-gon had not expected the boy to say that, only that he might know the names. "Do you know their names? D'antera mentioned them this morning."  
  
The boy nodded, "G'ondir and Prince K'affer."  
  
Once the picture's significance was confirmed, Qui-gon's suspicion deepened. "Tell me more about your dreams. They may hold the key to what is happening."  
  
Obi-wan began. "They throw me into this room. I am bound and covered with a blanket. They locked the door behind me. I wiggle myself out of the blanket and work off the rope around my wrists. I'm left there waiting for a long time, when he finally comes in. He comes at me and attacks me. He keeps asking 'Where is it?' and I tell him I don't know." Obi-wan's voice seemed distant. Qui-gon had noted that the boy's voice seemed to change between his strong tone to a tired one.  
  
Qui-gon thought intently on what his Padawan had told him. "Obviously, He's looking for something. And he believed the Prince knew where it was. The Prince must have been kidnapped before the coronation and brought here."  
  
"G'ondir was a loyal servant to our family. At first I thought he was going to help me but the look in his eyes told me he was behind it. I was wrong about him. I couldn't tell him what he wanted because to do so would give him the power to rule the planet. I'm happy how my council handled the situation. The Cabinet and elections were something I was considering anyway. I didn't feel that I was ready to lead a planet. I'm glad that Lan'li'arch is thriving. All I want now is peace." Obi-wan's voice had settled in it's waver but was different now, like it was someone else talking through him.  
  
"Prince K'affer," Qui-gon ventured. "What was G'ondir after? How would it give him power?"  
  
The boy turned sad eyes to look at him. The usually bright blue-green color had dimmed to a deep grey. "It was a family heirloom. Whom ever was in possession of it was the ruler of Lan'li'arch. He wanted power that I knew he had not earned."  
  
Just then the door opened and D'antera came in. "I wanted to see how Obi- wan was?"  
  
Qui-gon turned to her with worried eyes, "In a way, he's better and in a way, he's not." He turned back to the boy, his features like they had been when Qui-gon had mentioned the forest. "Where is this heirloom? Is it in the forest?"  
  
"No," Ob-wan averted his eyes. "It's here. The forest is another matter."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Only if you promise that nothing on this planet will change once it's found. The Cabinet must stay in power. It is best for Lan'li'arch that way."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. "I can only do my best, but I will do everything in my power to do so. Obi-wan will help as well." D'antera was completely confused. Wasn't Qui-gon talking to Obi-wan?  
  
Obi-wan went back to the windowsill. His fingers tried to ply the molding back again. His weakened body would not force the wood from the wall. He looked at Qui-gon for a moment with pleading eyes. Qui-gon came over and pried the wood away. He found a section of the wall missing and found a small wrapping of cloth. He withdrew the item and unwrapped the object carefully. At last, a jewel encrusted pendant on a long chain lay at it's center. D'antera gasped, it was beautiful, but she also recognized it immediately. "That's Lan'li'arch's Guide. The mark of the K'ontii's right to power. How did you know where it was?"  
  
"I put it there." The boy stated calmly. "It's almost time for me to go. Will you accompany me? I don't want to go alone."  
  
The weariness and frailty in the voice pulled at D'antera's and Qui-gon's heart. "Of course your highness. Are we going to the forest?" Qui-gon responded.  
  
Obi-wan nodded as he made his way out of the room and house. The two followed him as he walked around the grounds. He stopped by the post Qui- gon had found him at only hours ago. "He brought me here and told me that he would kill me if I didn't tell him where it was." Tears of old pain rimmed the bottom of his eyes. "When I passed out he would revive me until he could wake me no longer. Finally, I was beyond his reach." Obi-wan then walked on toward the path Qui-gon had noticed earlier. They weaved through the trees down the old path until they came to a small clearing. Obi-wan stopped and turned back to them, "I've been waiting for someone I could tell my story to. Thank you all. I appreciate your acceptance. I wasn't afraid completely, I just knew I couldn't do it on my own. I had started the Council to prepare me and when I knew they were better suited to rule I was willing to hand it over after the coronation. G'ondir, I believe, was hoping to rule through me or overthrow me and assume the throne. I couldn't let that happen. I learned in his rage one night at having lost his income and chance at the throne he committed suicide. Now, everything is out. I hope the world will remember me fondly. Good-bye."  
  
"Sleep well, Prince K'affer. We will tell your story. Your planet is safe. No harm will come to it. Your pendant will be a national treasure but it no longer has the power it once had. Have peace." Qui-gon bid his farewell. The shadows in Obi-wan's eyes flickered and the boy passed out. Qui-gon caught him easily. D'antera placed a stone where Obi-wan had been standing. She knew that they would be back. An unmarked grave in the middle of the forest was no resting-place for a Prince.  
  
They carried Obi-wan back to the house and let him rest. D'antera had contacted the Council to inform them what they discovered. Qui-gon stayed by his apprentice's side. He wanted to be there when he woke. Qui-gon had so many questions he didn't know what to ask first.  
  
As dusk fell, Obi-wan stirred. "Master?"  
  
Qui-gon smiled. "I'm right here. How do you feel?"  
  
"Strange, Master. I was able to watch, but I had no control. I saw and felt his memories. He kept reliving them over and over. I felt so sorry for him. But I'm glad it's all over for both of us." Obi-wan's bright eyes and clear voice were back.  
  
"I have never encountered anything like this before. We have much to talk about. Dinner is almost ready. Are you hungry?"  
  
The boy nodded. "I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in years." A humble smile spread across his face. Then sadness crept into his eyes.  
  
Qui-gon placed a hand on the boy's arm. "I'll go and get you something to eat." Qui-gon went to the kitchen and found D'antera. He didn't take long. Obi-wan was deep in thought when Qui-gon returned. "D'antera just told me that they will be sending a team to retrieve the Prince. They are planning to have a proper burial for their prospective Monarch. They also are planning to place Lan'li'arch's Guide in a museum exhibit about the K'ontii's. I thought you would like to know."  
  
Obi-wan was pleased. The experience was quite different than any other he had had previously. He was glad to be of use in resolving this mystery. He knew that Qui-gon and himself had much to discuss and hoped he would have answers to his Master's questions. Qui-gon looked the youth over and noticed all his wounds were gone. Pleased that his apprentice was back to his usual self, Qui-gon let the boy eat. His questions could wait. They spent the rest of the mission together hiking, riding and enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, they would talk about what had happened but were happy with the present. The elections went smoothly and they headed back to Coruscant refreshed.  
  
The End 


End file.
